


Sleepless

by the3vilnom



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3vilnom/pseuds/the3vilnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing track of time while reading a book, Sanji finally decided to turn in for the night. But can he sleep when there are so many distractions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Sanji jumped at a sudden bang on the balcony door. A rather large branch had flown on to the small balcony and now lay on the cement floor, leaves blowing in the harsh wind. Sanji's gaze wandered to the small kitchen wall where a clock hung. His eyes widened slightly, he had been so enticed by the book in his hands that the time had flown by. This was a spring Island they arrived at but it was hurricane season. Nami had successfully steered them to this island through the raging storm but they were now stuck until the bad weather passed. The log pose would set in a few days and hopefully the storm would disperse or at the very least settle down but for now the ship remains at the harbor. Once off the ship they quickly made for the small town to seek shelter at the nearest inn.

The room they were in was a large suite. It has two bedrooms with two queen sized beds in each room. Sanji sat in the chair occupying the living room area next to the small kitchen. The girls of course had their own room which left the boys to share the two remaining beds and the pullout coach that was next to him. Sanji's gaze fell to Franky who had claimed the pull out bed then to brook who had fallen asleep in the chair opposite to the couch.

Sanji closed the book and quietly set it on the side table next to the chair he had occupied for the last several hours. He slowly rose to his feet almost falling over as his legs seemed to turn to jelly. Sanji silently sat back in the chair gently massaging the feeling back into them. It seems that sitting in the same position for so long made them go slightly numb, not only that but he was also a bit stiff in his arms and shoulders. After a few moments of massaging he was able to stand up easily and stretch out the rest of his body.

After a nice long stretch he was feeling better though not a second later a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him as he let out a long yawn. It was very late and being the cook he would have to rise early to make breakfast. It wouldn't be as elaborate as usual, being in a hotel but he still had his duty to feed the crew a filling and nutritious breakfast.

Scanning the room quickly Sanji memorize the layout of the suite knowing once he turned out the light he'd be blind. Satisfied with the planned route to the bedroom he clicked of the lamp and made calculated steps towards the men's shared room. It had only taken a few seconds to make it from the chair to the door but now would be the tricky part, finding his bag in the dark room then locating the bed he would soon be sleeping in.

Once the door opened the sound of loud snoring reached his ears though once he was laying down he would barely notice it as he had become accustomed to this sleeping in the same room as the four others for so long before hand. He slid in and closed the door behind him thankful that there was no creak, not that such a noise would be enough to wake these four but it would still be rude if he didn't at least try being considerate.

Sanji crept over to the dark outlines of their bags in the corner of the room. Hooking his finger at the top of his tie he pulled the knot till it came undone. Rolling it up he placed it on the desk next to the bags, he much too tired to put it in its rightful place but vowed to take care of it in the morning when he could actually see. Next was his shirt as he removed his jacket earlier that day and it was now slung over one of the dining room chairs. With practiced ease his shirt was quickly unbuttoned, folded, and placed on the desk next to the tie.

Only after removing his shirt did he realize how cold the room was. Goosebumps appeared on pale skin, he'd be sure to search out a long-sleeved sleeping shirt for tonight.

Last were the pants which he had some difficulty with, after standing to take them off his pinky toe got jammed into the office chair that was supposed to be pushed into the desk. Obviously one of the other occupants had decided to play with the spinning chair, pulling it out to a less enclosed space consequently right next to the luggage.

Ignoring the urge to curse the chair he unbuckled his belt then removed and folded his pants. The chill was really getting to him now and he could feel the cold carpet sucking heat from his uncovered feet. Sanji would have to look for the air conditioner in the morning and change it to a more livable setting in the morning but for now he would survive. He grabbed the closest bag to him too annoyed, tired, and cold to care whom it belong and proceeded to pull out the first thermal shirt his hands came in contact with but finding no luck with pants. Forgoing the pant he threw on the shirt that was obviously too big for him and started his search for his sleeping space. Having adjusted to the dark he could see Luffy and Usopp sprawled over the bed next to the desk so made his way to the only other bed in the room.

Sanji clicked his tongue at realizing he would have to share a bed with Zoro. He slid into the bed only to stop mid-way in surprise as his foot came in contact with a ball of fur. Chopper seems to have burrowed his way into the blankets and was now curled up at the end of the bed as if he was a small dog. Sanji chuckled quietly as he slid the rest of his body under the thick warm blanket.

He laid on his left side as to not face the other occupant of the bed while snuggling into the warmth it offered. Feet unconsciously slide under Chopper seeking to thaw the frozen limbs. After getting comfortable Sanji let the sounds of the room enter his conscience. Though he had gotten used to the snoring it didn't mean he was deaf. Though the loudest was Luffy, his rubber mouth stretched extra wide as he slept, Sanji could make out Zoro's the best, probably being right next to the man. The swordsman's snoring was not loud but his vibrating chest still made the bed shake. Sanji rolled over to his back, searching for a more comfortable position and looked to the right to study the back of a green head. The movement must have disturbed the other two occupants of the bed for chopper rolled away from the feet sucking out his body heat and Zoro let out a loud snort before switched to his other side only to come face to face with Sanji.

Thinking fast the blond pulled the thick blanket over his face just as Zoro let out a long sigh. Satisfied that he had protect his nose from an onslaught of morning breath, Sanji smiled in triumph. He kept hold of the blanket over his nose and mouth, just in case, but pulled it down to continue studying the other man.

Unwanted thoughts assaulted Sanji's mind and to hopefully shut them out he turned back to his prior location at the edge of the bed, his face slightly tinted pink. As he began to calm down there was the shuffle of blankets and Sanji felt the bed dip finally resulting in an elbow resting against the back of his head. Sanji's thoughts where shooting at a million miles a minute. He rarely had any contact with Zoro that wasn't violent so just having this slight innocent contact thrilled him. His heart was racing and all his senses where reaching out to imagine the one next to himself. He closed his eyes so he could focus on Zoro's shallow breaths; the slight snoring had ceased with the change in position. The elbow against his head felt burning hot; he could feel the slightest twitch in the other's arm. Judging by the elbow's angle, Sanji could tell the swordsman was using that hand to cradle his head for comfort.

Sanji almost jumped as Chopper rolled back to resting on his feet. The sudden distraction was welcomed as he snapped out of the strange Zoro educed trance. In the next few moments Sanji reveled in the fact that his feet were slowly drawing in all the spare body heat Chopper's tiny body could somehow accumulate.

Sanji was now slowly drifting into sleep. It had been nearly an hour since he was disrupted from his book. He was just about ready to give in to sleep when shuffling was felt under the covers. Eyes widened in shock as Sanji was quickly brought back to the waking world after the pointy elbow on his head moved only to settle on stabbing into his spin but that wasn't the worst part.

Two knees pressed into his butt and upper thigh setting Sanji's heart beat into over drive. The sleeping man had curled into a ball, like the marimo he really was, creating much more contact than Sanji prepared for. All he could think of in this moment was how he should have spent an extra minute to look for pajama pants as the knees in his backside touched uncovered skin.

Green hair rubbed against the back of his neck and small puffs of hot air hit between his shoulder blades warming up the clothe covering them. Not expecting the sudden heat Sanji suddenly flung his body over to lie on his back, successfully knocking chopper off the bed and hitting Zoro in the face, or he would have if the swordsman hadn't of grabbed his wrist at the last second.

Tired glazed eyes looked into wide ones; Sanji hadn't expected Zoro to be awake. They quietly starred into one another's eyes until Zoro let out a long loud yawn. Sanji grimaced at the putrid morning breath that hit him straight on, invading his nose. Using his free hand Sanji made a fan motion in front of his nose hoping to dilute the smell enough for breathing. When he returned his attention to Zoro the other had turned to lie on his back, Sanji's hand held captive to a firm chest.

Sanji bolted up and tugged at his arm. He has successfully removed his hand from Zoro's chest but it still remained in an iron grip. Now irritated Sanji swung his arm around rapidly hopping the sudden jerks would cause the hand on his wrist to loosen. Giving up on that idea he clawed at the hand trying to pry it off instead. Sanji continued this for a few minutes then glared down at the sleeping man only to see the other glaring up at him as well. It seems he has once again awakened Zoro.

Cursing under his breathe, Sanji was surprised to see the other awake. He let out a sigh of relief glad for the darkness of the room covering his red tinted cheeks but soon got over it only to tugged at his hand more harshly and rapidly. Zoro's grip hadn't loosened one bit and even seemed to tighten the more Sanji resisted. The embarrassment turned to anger as he felt pain in his hand and the circulation cut off. That was the last straw.

Sanji detangled one of his legs from the blankets to kick at Zoro's side, trying to push him off the side of the bed. A loud grunt came from the irritated swordsman as he started sliding towards the edge of the bed.

With his free hand Zoro grabbed the leg embedded in his side throwing the cook off-balance and to the other side of the bed. All the air left Sanji's lungs at the surprise of being thrown and the room went black at the change in blood pressure and exhaustion hit him. When the circulation of his blood corrected itself Zoro had taken to pinning Sanji to the bed by lying on top of him, securing both legs down.

Right after Zoro's head hit Sanji's chest he was back to snoring. Sanji could easily pushed him off, even with his legs pinned it's not like Sanji hadn't been buried under ruble way heavier than Zoro. He could have but he didn't. It didn't feel bad it may have even felt a bit comfortable to have the big oaf blanketing him.

As soon as he felt Sanji relax Zoro released his hold in favor of reaching his hand behind Sanji's neck and snuggling up into it.

Sanji let out a long sigh then turned his head to glance down at the green hair now tickling his nose.

"You're awake" he mumbled.

"No" was the muffled reply he got as he felt another hand wiggle its way under his shirt to rest on his lower back..

Sanji let out a quiet snort at this reply and rapped his hands around Zoro's broad back.

"You aren't wearing pants" Zoro stated, slightly nibbling at the collar bone in front of him. Sanji gasped at the sudden onslaught.

"It's not for you. I couldn't find any damn pants." Sanji whispered angrily.

"That's also my shirt"

Sanji was speechless at that, it really did seem like he may had tried to start something. Perhaps it was fine for just a moment Sanji thought as he felt the other smirk against his neck and a hand reach up his spine. Right when Sanji was about to give in and reach a bit lower on the swordsman's back a loud snore came from the bed next to theirs.

"Stop, the others are in here too."

Zoro stopped all movement and grunted in disappointment. It seems he had forgotten exactly where they were as well.

"Damn" Zoro cursed under his breath.

Sanji reached behind him to pull himself up to a sitting position, bring Zoro with him to kiss him apologetically.

"Maybe next time" Sanji explained. This seemed to happen a lot, it would always be 'maybe next time'. They would get themselves all worked up only to be interrupted. It was fine though, didn't need the other three waking up to anything inappropriate.

"Not that you'll remember any of this after I kick your ass tomorrow" Sanji added.

"In your dreams curly-brow"

The banter went back and forth for a while until Zoro realized they were getting so closer and that their lips could almost touch. He was also almost sitting with Sanji in his lap and at some point his hands had taken to gently stroking the unclothed thighs. Mid insult Zoro groaned and dropped his head to Sanji's shoulder.

"I want you"

"Tsk tsk, Marimo. You don't always get what you want" Sanji joked.

Zoro lifted his head to glare at Sanji who was practically beaming at the confession. The smile plastered over Sanji's face was almost enough to break him, not to mention he had yet to stop his hands moving up and down over Sanji's thighs and waist.

After a minute of staring intently at Sanji through the darkness, Zoro bolted up and out of the bed. This action sprung confusion. Sanji expected Zoro to glare at him for a moment longer, sigh in defeat, plop down on the empty side of the bed, then fall asleep snuggled up to himself.

"Hey, wait a minute. It was a joke." Sanji tried to reason as he watched Zoro walk around Usopp and Luffy's bed, stubbing his toe on the office chair. Sanji would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't so concerned over Zoro's strange behavior.

Had he really pissed off Zoro that bad? Surly he had said worse things to the other; would he really just walk away because of that?

Sanji heard several zippers along with the ruffling of fabric which confused him once again. Zoro is acting strange tonight. These sounds lasted for not twenty seconds before Zoro quickly made his way back to Sanji.

Sitting up and pulling his leg back, he prepared for a fight that was surly heading his way. Zoro came to a sudden halt a foot before Sanji and held out a darkly colored cloth. Sanji relaxed but raised an eyebrow at the cloth in front of his face but grabbed it anyways.

"Put the pants on" Zoro demanded

Sanji had to hold both hands over his mouth to stifle the laughter at realizing exactly what just happened. Zoro was not amused in the least so Sanji, still struggling to muffle the sounds, pulled on the pants and laid back down with a big shit-eating grin on his face.

Zoro crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Sanji, pulling him close and burying his head into his shoulder for the third time that night. Sanji returned the hug and they fell asleep one happy and the other slightly annoyed but content nonetheless.

* * *

 

Chopper woke up as bright light flashed before his eyes. The blackout curtains had not been pulled all the way closed leaving a crack in just the right spot to hit Chopper directly in his face. He sat up slowly feeling pain in his arm and back from sleeping in a strange pose on the hard carpeted floors. He looked at the edge of the bed in front of him concluding that he must have fallen off the bed at some point during the night.

He stretched to relieve the slight aches in his little body then moved over to the window. Reaching over the windowsill Chopper pulled himself up to look through the crack. A big smile spread it way across his face at the sight. The town was built on a hill overlooking the ocean making for a beautiful view but this isn't was made Chopper smile. The sun was peeking through dark clouds and the wind had calmed down a bit since yesterday. Though the log pose still had two days to set he was happy that the storm had stopped. There was a good chance it could pick back up at any time but just waking to the sun was enjoyable and called for a good day.

Grabbing one of the curtains he pulled it all the way open then moved to the second one. Usopp grumbled in his sleep and pulled the blanket over his head to block out the light. That was his intention anyways but Luffy was sprawled out over the blanket making it impossible for the blanket to be pulled that far.

Chopper giggled at Usopp trying to remove Luffy from the bed before giving up. Usopp removed himself from under the deadweight captain but nearly fell over at the site of the other bed.

Zoro's right arm was being used as a pillow by Sanji and his forearm was shielding Sanji's eyes from the light of the window. His left hand was half way under Sanji's shirt causing Usopp's face to explode into red. Zoro kept his eyes on Usopp but motioned to the door signaling it was time for them to leave.

Usopp laughed nervously before standing straight and saluting like a soldier. He crawled over his bed to reach the window, tripping over Luffy in the process. Once getting himself up he scooped up Chopper and closed the window all the way shut. Chopper made a small yep of protest but nothing else enabling him to link arms with Luffy who was still tangled in the blanket. After everyone was secure he rushed to the door, slamming it behind himself.

Zoro chuckled before turning his full attention to Sanji. With the curtain closed Zoro relaxed his right arm as the left when further up, feeling all over his torso. Leaning his head forward he licked the shell of Sanji's ear then slightly nibbled on the top.

Groggily Sanji turned to lie on his back and look up at Zoro.

"Stop, Luffy and-" he was cut off by a kiss.

"They aren't here" Zoro whispered against his lips.


End file.
